Renací en el mundo mágico
by shila-li
Summary: Renací en el mundo mágico, específicamente soy Tina de la saga Animales fantásticos, con cuatro años de edad recuerdo los acontecimientos de la película, mi plan es no morir como en mi anterior vida, lograr salvar a mi hermana y a Credence , y si hay tiempo seducir a Newt. No es un buen resumen, pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1, He decidido cambiar la historia! **

Una voz femenina suave y triste, sollozaba con fuerza recostada sobre el cuerpo de una pequeńa niña de cuatro años, en una cama de hospital -Tina te lo ruego despierta, no le hagas esto a tu pobre madre-Sollozó la mujer -

-¿Tina?- Susurró la niña, abrió con pesadez los ojos, se sentía cansada, el cuerpo adolorido, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima - ¿ _Quién es Tina?-_

-Mi amor, estás despierta, ¡Doctor!- La señora frente a ella tenía los ojos acuosos, de color verdes y su cabellos rubio rojizo, estaba despeinado, se veía el cansancio en su cara-

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - Cuestionó la pequeña sentándose derecha y examinando el lugar -_¿Por que estoy en un hospital ? ¿Me llama Tina a mi? Si estoy en el hospital, ¿ Donde está mi mamá? Lo último que recuerdo es caminar por la avenida después de ir de compras - _La pequeña se observó a sí misma y se sorprendió viendo sus manos, pequeñas manos, delgados brazos, tocó su cara redondo y examinó su cabello era corto- _¡Me golpie la cabeza, cortaron mi cabello ! ¡Por que mis manos son tan pequeñas! _\- Necesito un espejo - Se dijo más a ella misma, mientras intentaba bajar de la cama, sus pequeños pies colgaban de la cama.

-Mi vida, no te muevas - Gritó la mujer deteniendola- Doctor ayuda- Rápidamente entraron unas enfermeras y tomaron el lugar de la señora, obligándola a acostarse-

-Necesito un espejo- Exigió la pequeña- Quiero a mi mamá - Gritó y la mujer frente a ella se desplomó llorando -

-No me recuerda doctor, es mi culpa, mi bebe - Entre llantos se ahogaba la mujer desesperada -

-Tranquila señora- Contestó el doctor y miro a las enfermeras- Llévenla afuera, necesita calmarse - Mientras la mujer salía el doctor se volteó hacia la pequeña- ¿Cómo te sientes? Pequeña-

La niña miró al doctor -¿_Pequeña?- _Observó la habitación en busca de pistas, lo único claro es que estaba en un hospital, trato de recordar lo último que pasó, iba por la avenida y entonces - Morí - Susurró la pequeña, el recuerdo la golpeó completamente iba cruzando la calle cuando las bocinas sonaron giró y un camión la arrolló, recordó el cielo y a la gente gritando que venía la ayuda, el chofer había sufrido un infarto y perdió el control del vehículo, había muerto a sus 27 años.

-Casi, nos diste un susto muy grande, pero tus padres dijeron que eras una guerrera, estuviste mucho tiempo en el agua helada después del golpe , así que es normal que no estés muy orientada, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?-

-¿Agua?- Cuestiono - _¿Morí? ¿Renací? ¿Es un sueño? ¿El cielo? ¿Cuál era mi nombre? -_

_-_Se que tienes preguntas, pero necesito saber que todo está bien, tanto en tu cuerpo, como en tu cabecita- Explicó el doctor. La pequeña cerró los ojos ojos sentada frente a él, un flash de recuerdos vino a ella, los recuerdos de de ambas vidas, murió cuando tenía 27 años, vivía en sur América con su familia, había estudiado en la universidad, tenía amigos, trabajo, mascotas , una vida normal, y ahora a sus 4 años vivía en EEUU con sus padres ¿Magos? y su pequeña hermana Queenie, recordaba como estaba paseando con sus padres por Central Park cuando se alejó para ver a los niños más grandes patinar, un mal paso la hizo golpearse y caer al hielo, golpeó su cabeza, escuchó un crujido y luego sintió el agua helada clavarse en su cuerpo como cuchillos-

\- Porpentina Esther Goldstein - Habló sorprendida, estaba segura de que ese era su nombre, en su otra vida recordaba quien era Porpertina o Tina, era un auror de Macusa, un personaje ficticio de la saga del mundo mágico de Harry Potter, de la película animales fantásticos, de alguna forma ella se encontraba en el Wizard World-

-Eso es correcto - Suspiro el doctor aliviado- ¿Sabes tú edad?-

\- Tengo cuatro años, era diciembre cuando caí en el agua, nací el 19 de agosto de 1901, vivo en New York, con mis padres y mi hermana, Antoni y Sasha, mi hermana se llama Queenie nació en 1903, el 6 de enero- Habló mirando a los ojos al doctor, con voz clara, se sentía abrumada, y esperaba que la dejaran sola si era concisa y se expresaba bien-

\- Es correcta, bastante específica, estuviste inconsciente una semana, estarás feliz de no perderte navidad - Comentó con curiosidad, con un gesto las enfermeras la bajaron de la cama - ¿Como sientes tu cuerpo? -

\- Adolorido, pero bien - El doctor sacó su varita la movió y pronunció encantamientos, le indico beber un líquido, y una pluma escribió algunas cosas en lo que parecía un recetario, el cual flotaba a su lado, las enfermeras volvieron a acostarla, informándole que sus padres se unirian a ella después de hablar con el doctor

_-¿Será un sueño?_\- Se cuestionó, acomodándose la almohada -_Pero si lo es , es demasiado elaborado, ademas que siento dolor, y tengo todos estos recuerdos , y si soy Tina, mis padre morirán de viruela dragón, ¿En la película decía a qué edad? No lo recuerdo ¿Podría salvar a Credence de Grindelwald? ¿A Queenie? ¿ A Leta? ¿Y si salvó ahora a Credence? Si encuentro a Credence, lo salvaría de una vida de maltrato y negligencia, no desarrollaría un obscurus, incluso podríamos adoptarlo, es una pena que morí antes de la tercera película, no sabré si de verdad era un Dumbledore, aunque yo no lo creo, tampoco se si Tina estaba de novia con él tal Aquiles o se queda con Newt, bueno, el romance , lo abordaré cuando sea necesario, quizás me quede yo con Jacob, me encanta la pastelería- _Rio de sus ideas, y vio como la puerta se abría, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, era una figura imponente llevaba una pequeña de dos años en sus brazos, detrás de él la hermosa mujer de antes- Hola papá, mamá, Queen-

\- ¿Nos reconoces?- Cuestiono su madre abalanzándose sobre ella-

-Claro, mami, antes veía borroso, pero ahora estoy bien- Explicó abrazando a su afectuosa madre-

-Es un alivio que estés bien, el doctor dijo que estabas perfectamente, le sorprendió que no presentaras ninguna secuela, además que le pareciste una niña muy madura - Felicito su madre Sasha-

\- Dijo que mañana podrías volver a casa - Explicó su padre sentándose a su lado, su padre colocó frente a ella a la pequeña bebé, que abrazó a su hermana mayor- Sabía que estarías bien eres mi pequeña guerrera, invencible .

-Nos dará pastel Jacob - Dijo Queenie apretando la cara de su hermana-

\- Será _mejor que no piense en estas cosas cerca de mi hermanita- _No leas mi mente, traviesa-

-Si estás pensando en pasteles, ya estás bien - Comentó su padre sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza -

-_Cómo debería tocar el tema de la viruela, en este mundo hay profetas, pero sería un problema si me consideran uno, una mentira creíble, es aquella que es simple, así que mantenlo simple _\- Pensó mientras distraía a su hermana con plumas que sacaba de su almohada- Papá, que es ¿La viruela dragón? - Cuestionó Tina, sus padres se sorprendieron y exaltaron-

-Es una enfermedad mi vida, una muy contagiosa - Explicó su madre preocupada - ¿Por qué preguntas? -

-Lo escuche, sólo lo recordé ahora y me dio curiosidad- Explicó la niña jugando con su hermana sobre la cama, sus padres se miraron extrañados y preocupados-

-Tina, esa es una enfermedad muy seria, ya que cuesta hacer su medicina, necesito que recuerdes donde lo escuchas y a quien - Dijo su padre llamando la atención de la mayor-

-_Mierda, se puso tenso, ok, Tina, no debe ser confirmable, pero debe sonar creíble_-Creo que fue mientras dormía, es raro, escuchaba cosas, escuchaba a mamá llamarme, y a un señor a lo lejos, él decía que según sus estudios se daría un brote de viruela dragón aquí en New York, en unos años, yo pensé que era comida-

Su padre se veía desconfiado acercó más la cara a su hija - ¿Eso es todo? - Su hija de forma diligente afirmó con la cabeza-

_-No me va a creer, suena fatal, soy pésima mintiendo_ \- Es lo que recuerdo-

-Tina querida, puedes decir lo que sea, papá es auror él nos protegerá, si tienes más información o sabes quien lo dijo- Comentó su madre, le preocupaba por el tema, una epidemia podría ser devastadora para la población -

-Es todo lo que se, pero estoy segura que nosotros debemos estar preparados- Tina trato de ver a los ojos a su padre y transmitirle su verdad, no estaba segura cómo decir lo que sabía, sin parecer una completa loca-

-Por ahora esta bien - Acepto con un suspiro Antoni, acariciando la mejilla de su hija- Es bueno estar preparado, papá se encargará-

**Hasta aquí el capítulo uno, si alguien le tinca, aunque sea un poquito deje una señal de vida y juro que actualizo, tratare de hacer capítulos cortos para no dejarla abandonada desarrollando ideas muy largas, será una historia más casual y cómica, habrá romance, pero Tina se enfocara en otras cosas , lo que provocará ciertos problemas **

**El segundo capítulo se llama ¿Cómo encuentro a Credence Barebone ?**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo encuentro a Credence Barebone ?

Había pasado una semanas desde su salida del hospital, como ambos padres trabajaban en el ministerio, su abuela las cuidaba , la rutina era simple desayunaban en familia , y su abuela las dejaba en la sala de estar, con juguetes, mientras hacía el almuerzo, luego preparaban un postre y leían todas las revistas de chismes, y escuchaban atentamente las opiniones de su abuela sobre quién era el mago y bruja más guapo, en este momento era el prometedor Albus Dumbledore, luego cenaban en familia.

Preocupados por la recuperación de Tina, su padre había prohibido que la señora sacara a pasear a las niñas, lo que complicaba los planes de la pequeña.

-Quiero jugar Teeny- La pequeña gateaba entre montañas de libros-

-Estamos jugando, yo leo y tú tienes que evitar chocar con los libros y adivinar que estoy pensando- Explicó su hermana mayor, aprender oclumancia era en teoría sencillo, solo bastaba estar concentrado y una voluntad firme _Es sumamente agotador _

-No es divertido, además quieres evitarme, no quieres que te escuche - Chilló con voz muy aguda la pequeña mientras salían algunas lágrimas-

-No es eso , mi hermanita hermosa , es solo que hay cosas en mi mente que quiero, que permanezcan sólo para mí- Insistió la mayor, su técnica era simple, su memoria era como una casa, y trató de almacenar cada recuerdo en una habitación, trato de cerrar su memoria sobre su vida pasada y dejó su mente abierta pensando en la cena como idea central y en sus ideas sobre Credence rezagadas en la habitación cerrada- Anda dime que pienso-

-Piensas en que prefieres el strudel de mamá que el de la abuela- Dijo enojada la pequeña - Y no, no escucho nada más-Tina asintió complacida - Espera, escucho una canción ¿Me cantará una canción? -

-Claro por qué no, lo has hecho muy bien- _Perfecto, si alguien trata de leer algo que considero secreto , como primera alerta escuchará una canción - _Ordenaré en un momento y te cantaré en la sala -Hizo un gesto con la mano y los libros volvieron a su lugar, la magia para los quehaceres del hogar eran hechizos simples, que su madre le explicó, fueron muy fáciles de imitarlos_Ojalá en mi vida anterior hubiera podido sacudir la mano y tener limpio los trastes, extraño ver series _Salieron del estudio de su padre y se sentaron en la sala.

-Terminaste de leer mi brownie - Cuestionó su abuela apretando sus mejillas -

-Teeny prometió una canción, canción, canción - Salto Queene emocionada, mientras su abuela le acariciaba el cabello-

-Abuela, sabes algún hechizo para rastrear a alguien - Cuestionó Tina, la cara de su abuela se inquieto, no era la primera pregunta extraña de su nieta mayor, en realidad la anciana sentía que está semana había conocido más a su nieta que en los últimos años, antes la pequeña jamás hablaba y era extremadamente sumisa, ahora tenía una curiosidad extravagante, y su mirada poseía una cierta madurez -

-¿Por qué preguntas? - La niña dudó un momento y luego sonrió -Quiero rastrear a mi osito- Explicó, su abuela se relajo _a veces me dejo llevar por mi mente anciana, solo es una niña_\- Puedes ponerle un encantamiento y te dirá donde esta siempre-

-Pero y si ya lo perdí, como lo recupero si solo se su nombre, estuve leyendo los libros de papá, pero en ellos solo encontré que puedes maldecir una palabra, volverla tabú y así cada vez que alguien la diga te dará su ubicación, y la otra es a detección de magia en menores que te indica donde y que hechizos se hicieron - Explicó la menor haciendo que su abuela se turbara- Solo se como se ve mi oso y su nombre -

-Canción , Canción . Canción - Empezó a gritar Queenie saltando en el sillón

-Tanto estudio por tu oso, dime como se llama la abuela lo buscara con un hechizo de accio- Explicó la anciana sonriendo, sus nietas eran tan tiernas- Pai de limón baja del sillón, vamos a comer-

-No, quiero hacerlo yo- Soltó Tina inquieta- Accio no sirve con personas, ¿Verdad? No quisiera que trajeran a alguien que se llama como mi oso-

\- Claro que no, solo cosas inanimada - Explicó acomodando a las niñas y sirviendo el almuerzo-

\- Yo quería mi canción - Se quejo la bebé empujando su plato- Ahora, no después de comer-

\- Quennie no leas la mente de la gente- Regaño su abuela- No es correcto adelantarte a lo que te van a decir, es descortés, si no comes Tina no te cantara-

-Deberíamos salir por un dulce- Comentó Tina _Plan A fracaso total, no tengo un hechizo para encontrar a Credence, aunque me queda la opción de preguntarle a mi padre, siempre pide demasiada información a cambio, mi plan B no es malo, pero necesito robar un directorio, las ventajas de conocer el mundo no mago-_

_-_Tu padre no quiere, que salgas-

-Estoy bien abue, podemos salir aquí cerca, ni siquiera tenemos que cruzar la calle- Suplico Tina terminando su comida y mirando a su hermana- ¿Verdad que queremos un pastel?-

-Siii, pastel, pastel pastel, pastel queeremos pastel, -

-Pero paisito , Tina te iba a cantar- Trato su abuela de calmarla, pero la pequeña ya estaba saltando animada en la entrada de la casa-

\- Cantará en el camino, uno chiquititito, porfisss- Suplico Quenne y se le unió su hermana, con un pequeño bolso-

-Bien, pero ni una palabra a su padre, y seremos muy discretas- Acepto la señora abrigando a las pequeñas caminaron una cuadra antes de llegar a la pastelería, a pocos pasos había una juguetería al lado de la oficina de correos, Tina soltó la mano de su abuela y corrió con su hermana hacia la juguetería-

-Veamos los juguetes un ratito, porfis esta cerquita- Suplico Tina mientras su abuela le pedía que no corriera- Solo 5min lo prometo saldremos altiro -

\- Solo son juguetes nomaj- _No puedo resistir esas caritas_\- Bien, pero 5 minutos, nada mas - Acepto tomando a la pequeña bebé y mirando las muñecas- Mantente cerca-

-Veré en el otro pasillo, vuelvo de inmediato- Se excuso Tina viendo como Queenie mantenía ocupada a su abuela, sigilosamente salió de la tienda y entró en la oficina de correos acercándose a un encargado, quien se preocupo , ofreciéndose para ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres-

-No estoy perdida- Explicó Tina- Mi mejor amigo se fue de su casa y quería saber si usted tiene un directorio donde podría buscar su dirección-

-Si tenemos, pero tienes el nombre de sus padres- Preguntó yendo hacia un estante con varios libros-

-Su madre se llama Mary Lou Barebone-

\- Como lo pensé- Comentó el encargado- Hay cinco páginas con el apellido Barbone, eso hace un aproximado de doscientos cincuenta personas, aunque podríamos descartar a las que no se llamen Mary, la dirección también puede estar adjunta al nombre de su esposo o simplemente no estar registrada en este estado-

\- Podría tener una copia-

-Eso tomaría mucho tiempo, pequeña, además que es caro, era un amigo muy importante ¿No? Porque no le dices a tu padre que te lleve a la biblioteca pública, está en construcción, sin embargo la parte del censo y de la población, tanto humana como animal está construida y lista para el uso, aunque es mucho trabajo , quizás le dejo su dirección a alguien-

-Muchas gracias fue de mucha ayuda - Reconoció Tina

\- Me encanta ayudar al amor joven - Agregó el señor viendo a la pequeña hacerle un gesto de respeto con la cabeza y correr a la juguetería, sin darse cuenta que había robado un par de hojas -

-Tina ¿Donde estabas?- Chillo su abuela al verla al lado de la caja registradora -

-Aquí, veía que vendían en el mesón, seguro no me viste porque me tapaba la gente que pagaba- Explico con demasiada rapidez, aunque su abuela no lo noto y aceptó su razonamiento- Vamos por el pastel y volvamos a casa-

Tina cantó una canción de Disney a su hermana, mientras pensaba cómo convencer a su padre de llevarla a la biblioteca e incluso si lo lograba, como explicaría que quería revisar el área de los nomaj, y como con sus escasos cuatro años recorrería la ciudad para encontrar a Credence sin verse absolutamente sospechosa , no se dio cuenta que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que su padre la cargo sorpresivamente y la sentó a la mesa frente a la cena-

-¿Te sientes mal ? Mi amor - Cuestiono su madre preocupada-

-No, solo estaba pensando, lo siento, me concentré mucho- Se disculpó Tina-

\- Lo haces mucho últimamente , ¿Que te preocupa? - Exigió su padre, aunque era amable su rostro, su voz no daba oportunidad a evadir la pregunta, ahora que ponía atención a su vida, sabía que su padre era el segundo líder del departamento de Aurores y se especializaba en el combate internacional, había aprendido magia en diferentes continentes, incluso sabía combate nomaj, o mejor dicho artes marciales. Su madre no desempeñaba un cargo con título, pero Tina lo llamaría, relaciones públicas, se encargaba de organizar las colaboraciones internacionales entre diferentes ministerios, ella venía de una familia muggle rusa que emigró por toda Europa, así que conocía muchas culturas -

-Yo...pensaba en lo de la viruela, leí cosas muy feas sobre ella- Comentó, _No es una mentira, pues si leí sobre eso, pero claro papá es un investigador en su cara se nota que no lo convencí- _

-Ya solucione eso, así que no te preocupes- Despreocupadamente contestó su padre- Ahora dime que mas te molesta-

-¿Como lo solucionaste?- Cuestiono asombrada la niña-

-Con tu padre creamos pánico- Soltó su madre divertida gesticulando con las manos mientras la bebé Queenie la imitaba y hacía imposible a su abuela alimentarla- Tu padre dijo que tenía fuertes sospechas de que habría una epidemia en la ciudad, sin embargo como no había respaldo de la información, también comento que quizás era falsa, y yo al otro día inicie el rumor de que había brotes en el extranjero y que podría llegar a la ciudad con los emigrantes, así que como medio de respaldo, se exigió que cada casa y hospital contará con lo necesario para realizar la medicina, y se inscribió como enfermedad básica, por eso no importa si se da un brote mañana o en diez años, en una semana cualquier mago o bruja podrá acceder a la medicina-Asintió satisfecha su madre-

\- Ahora dinos que más te preocupa- Pidió su padre tomando su mano -

¡_Me creyeron!, he hizo algo, se que puedo confiar en ellos, pero como les digo que unos magos tienen a un niño mago, espera ellos tenían un grupo anti magia y si digo que lo secuestraron?_

-Tina puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres- Empezó su madre preocupada al ver a su hija cabizbaja-

\- Yo vi a un niño usar magia - _Mierda ya lo dije_\- Dijo que se llamaba Credence Barebone, estoy segura que sus padres no eran magos, su madre decía cosas sobre que los magos eran malos, engendros de satanás y le pego.

\- Tina eso es muy grave - Soltó su abuela-

-UUUUUhhhhh se puso dramático- Soltó riendo Quennie, Tina la miro angustiada-

-Explica bien que viste y cuando- Pidió su padre acomodándose más cerca y tomando sus manos, la pequeña miró a su abuela, lamentaba delatarla en la mentira, pero era su única oportunidad-

-No mientas Tina - Se apresuró a decir el padre -

-Saque a las niñas por un pastel- Explicó su abuela viendo a la pequeña incómoda y preocupada-

-Tina canta - Dijo Quennie feliz aplaudiendo, sus padres la miraron confusos y su abuela explicó que le cantó a su hermana más temprano-

\- Tina di lo que viste y veremos que hacemos, el estatuto del secreto es un tema delicado...hay que tener mucho cuidado- Explicó su padres-

\- Si hay un niño mago en una familia, no mágica, hay que capturarlo y llevarlo a una institución adecuada para su cuidado- Agregó su madre-

-No, no quiero eso- Grito Tina levantándose- Lo llevaran a un orfanato, es lo mismo , solo lo abandonaran en otro lugar-

-No quisimos decir eso, bebe- Dijo su madre-

-¿El te importa?- Cuestiono su padre, y vio a su hija asentir con fuerza- ¿Por que?

\- Su madre lo golpea, es muy mala con él, él merece que lo quieran, ellos odian la magia y yo se que Credence es un mago, y temo por que crezca reprimiendo su magia, temo que crezca solo sin familia, yo pensé que yo podría cuidarlo igual que cuido a Quennie, yo ...- Explicó la morena , su padre se acercó con una servilleta y secó las lágrimas de su cara, se sorprendió de lo angustiada que estaba, no había sentido las lágrimas, trató de controlarse, trato de sacarlas , pero aunque su mente funcionaba como una adulta su cuerpo parecía sentir como una niña, lloro con fuerza mientras caía dormida en los brazos de su padre, agotada y triste-

-¿Que piensas?- Cuestiono Sasha a su marido mientras veía dormir a sus hijas, Tina parecía agotada, no se a despertado desde que empezó a llorar -

-Está preocupada necesita descansar más, le pediré a mi madre que las lleve al parque para que se distraigan,- Explicó su padre saliendo de la habitación - Pero si tu pregunta iba dirigida al niño, supongo que lo buscaré y traeré a casa -

-¿Y luego que? ¿Lo adoptamos? ¿Es una broma?- Cuestiono su esposa- Tina es una niña, Antoni, acepto que lo de la enfermedad, es una buena política pública, y siempre apoyó el ser precavido, pero meternos con una familia que es anti magos, en estos tiempo, el tal Grindelwald arma grupos de gente intolerantes a lo que sea para luchar por sus ideas-

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra-

\- Como no, ese hombre quiere exponer el mundo mágico, y tu quieres ir a buscar a un niño que Tina vio en la calle, que quizás solo lo estaban regañando, ella es pequeña , nosotros nunca le hemos gritado, quizás se confunde además aquí las leyes son claras, no nos involucrarnos con nomagos, es ley-

-Lo único que recojo de tu discurso, es que cuando encuentre al niño , me asegurare de desmemorizar a todos los no magos que lo conocieron- Antoni se apoyó en la pared y detuvo a su esposa antes que le gritara- Tina jamás lloró, en cuatro años, jamas pidió algo, cuando la veía parecía un cascarón vacío, ahora llora, ríe, nos grita, tiene secretos, eso último me intriga, pero veo a mi hija y se que esta ahí-

-Me culpas por eso verdad - Soltó su esposa mirando el suelo- Pero conseguir un niño de reemplazo, no beneficiará a Tina-

\- No es reemplazo, y si ella tiene razón, no se que paso mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero algo en ella cambio y creo que debo apoyarla- Abrazo a su esposa tratando de consolarla -

-Pero buscar a un niño-

-Si es lo que desea lo haré, no digo que tenemos que adoptarlo, solo digo que es nuestro deber hacer algo- Expresó Antoni su esposa, está deshizo el abrazo y se alejó de su esposo-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero piensa en tu familia antes que en extraños- Finalizó la conversación -

En la mañana la familia desayunaba sin Tina y su padre estos estaban en el despacho, del mayor, sobre la mesa 3 páginas del directorio que tina había robado- No quiero que hagas cosas arriesgadas- Su padre la vea con un semblante ligero, no parecía enfadado, solo preocupado- Te ayudare a encontrar a tu amiguito- No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el alivio en la cara de su hija- Y lo haremos creo , a tu forma, revisaremos los nombres nomaj de esta lista y compararemos registros que hay en la biblioteca pública, si alguien pregunta solo diremos que aprendes sobre flora y fauna nativa, ya que los sectores están al lado-

-Si, si por supuesto- Agradeció Tina-

\- Y claro tendrás que de verdad aprender sobre ello, además de hacer algo comparativo, con nuestra flora y fauna , así no levantaremos sospechas, tu abuela te llevará allá todos los martes y miércoles, y los fines de semana lo buscaremos, no podemos levantar sospechas, ya que es contra la ley - Antoni estaba preocupado, aunque le parecía sencillo su plan de acción, ejercía mucho trabajo para una niña de cuatro años-

-Entiendo, lo haré bien lo prometo- Tina no podía evitar saltar de felicidad-

-Tu madre tiene reparos con el asunto, así que trataremos de ser cautos no comentes con nadie este asunto, solo con mamá o conmigo, y por favor no robes documentos federales nuevamente- Pidió su padre, sentía una discordancia de sentimientos, entre el orgullo y la preocupación- Ahora vamos a desayunar -

**En esta historia haré realidad mi teoría de quien es Credence, puedo equivocarme, así que no me juzguen, pronto aparecerán mas personajes y si algo no calza no me juzguen, solo avísenme, porque esta historia no fue planeada, así que la hago con la creatividad del momento.**

**El siguiente capitulo se llama: Te encontré! ¿Pero qué hago con el perro ?**

**Recuerden que con señales de vida yo actualizo **


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autor: desde aquí hay cosas que saqué de la wiki y otras que voy a inventar porque sí, porque cumplo sueños frustrados o porque creo que es más dramático o mas lindo, pero no se alejará mucho de la trama principal de la película, además que tocare temas difíciles en el futuro, quedan advertidos -

pd. Lo escribí super tarde, así que lamento todos los errores o lo que no se entienda

Te encontré! ¿Pero qué hago con el perro ?

Tina espero a su padre en la biblioteca, estaba paseando entre los estantes con su pequeña hermana, llevaban dos años buscando a Credence, los adultos que se encontraban en los pasillos las saludaban con aprecio, ya hacía tiempo se habían acostumbrado a las pequeñas. Tina se sentó en una mesa con libros sobre tótem americanos y leyó en voz baja para su hermanita-

-Estas muy cansada- Soto la pequeña, viendo a su hermana suspirar- Deberías relajarte iremos de vacaciones a las montañas y he sido buena, no le mencione a mamá que es para buscar a nuestro hermanito- Hizo un gesto con las, felicitándose a ella-

-Es cierto, solo estoy cansada por las clases que mama me pide tomar, se que no le gusta que busque a Credence con papá, pero exigirme con lecciones de música, baile, arte y lenguas, sin mencionar las clases de magia, siento que apenas y puedo respirar , en cualquier momento me caigo dormida, además estoy frustrada lo que parecía una búsqueda de meses nos ha tomado dos años- Tina se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, estaba frustrada y molesta, aunque entendía la reacción de su madre, había esperado que con el tiempo se relajaba, pero sólo empeoró -

-Papá dice que no es nuestra culpa que peleen, dijo que todo está bien -

-Eso es lo que dicen los adultos, para no preocupar a los niños- Siento que todo esto es mi culpa, quizás los salve de la enfermedad, pero estoy matando su matrimonio-

-Mamá pensó algo feo el otro día - Explico Queenie acercando su silla en señal de confidencia -

-Sobre la familia? -

-No, leía el diario sobre una familia en rumia, decía que se cree que escaparon, mamá estaba enojada pensó que era mejor si todos morían así estaría tranquila- Soltó con tono macabro la pequeña - Le pregunté qué era, y dijo que era un cuento de terror del pasado, pero yo se que era una noticia, y las noticias no son cuentos -

-Rumia? Será Rusia - Cuestionó la mayor y vio asentir con fuerza a su hermana - Que extraño, ahora que lo pienso no sé si mamá es americana, su nombre es de origen ruso, además nunca habla de su familia, solo dijo que los abuelos murieron- Sacudió su cabeza con la finalidad de alejar las preguntas que surgían- No tengo tiempo para eso ahora, cuando encontremos a Credence, resolveré ese misterio -

\- Seremos detectives- Grito Feliz la pequeña rubia , mientras la otra le hacía un gesto para que bajara la voz- A resolver misterios, hermanas detectives-

-¿Quienes serán detectives?- Cuestionó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas-

-Hola mamá- Saludaron las pequeñas al mismo tiempo, su madre tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque sonreía, la felicidad no se reflejaba en sus ojos-

-Hable con su padre, ya me explico el propósito de estas vacaciones - Sus hijas bajaron la mirada, y su madre no pudo más que suspirar- No estoy molesta, solo, no , no quiero que guarden secretos, no quiero que mi familia esté en peligro, se lo que es crecer bajo la adversidad de la sociedad, y no quiero que seamos ojo del escrutinio del mundo mágico - Explicó sentándose en la silla de la más pequeña y tomándola en sus brazos, así que si quieren decir algo este es el momento-

-Quiero que Credence se crié con nosotros, tal vez no como hermano, pero dejarlo en una institución sera como salvarlo para volver a abandonarlo, es como dices él crecerá rodeado de adversidades, no es nuestro deber ayudar- Argumento Tina-

-Eres idéntica a tu padre, el dijo algo muy similar, sobre el honor, y de que aquellos que tengan el poder de ayudar a otros, tiene la obligación de hacerlo bla bla bla bla y por eso tendrás la misma respuesta que él, aceptó tenerlo como tutores legales, pero a la primera falta, lo mandó a un internado en siberia - Explico con una sonrisa encantadora, aunque su tono de voz fue ligero y la sonrisa resplandeciente, Tina trago fuerte, su madre tenía un aire imperial, podía imaginarla diciendo, "Cortenle la cabeza" a quienes le desobedecieran-

-Entiendo no pasara, también quería hablar sobre las clases que tomo-

-No se reducirán, además Queenie las empezara a tomar desde el próximo semestre, quiero a que a los 10 años entren en Ilvermorny, y espero que sean un ejemplo de estudiantes - Sentenció su madre-

-Pero son muchas, a veces le contestó en francés al profesor de chino, o me quedo dormida en clase de danza, además de estudiar sobre magia y hacer el ensayo de leyendas fantásticas de nomaj - Argumento la niña, pero su madre se levantó y empezó a ordenar los libros en sus estantes-

-Cuando seas mayor lo agradecerás, es necesario ser culto Tina, todas esas clases son para tu futuro, no quiero que sean "detectives"- Dijo con desdén la última palabra- Tu padre es un gran auror y un investigador de primera, pero no quiero ese camino para ustedes, espero que usen la magia con más belleza- Su hija la iba a interrumpir cuando su madre le mostró un libro, tenía en la portada la imagen de una chica morena, su cara estaba cubierta por su cabello y su mano, como si luchara contra el viento- Mira una novela nomaj, la llevare para leer en el viaje, me gustan los cuentos nomaj, sus fantasías con la magia son tan surrealistas que me divierten.

\- Pero mamá- Se quejo Tina mientras su madre registraba el libro y la arrastraba hacia afuera-

El viaje fue tranquilo, usando polvos llegaron al estado de Montana en un parpadeo, su padre había rentado un auto para viajar de incógnitos, cuando llegaron Tina y les dijeron que se habían mudado y no dejaron dirección, pensó que sería imposible encontrarlos, pero su madre llegó en pánico diciendo que unos locos en la frontera sur de Alaska y Montana se unieron para cazar monstruos mágicos del diablo, que se apodaban los segundos salem y quieren exponer a los hijos del diablo.

-Henos aquí- Dijo su padre emocionado estacionados frente a una gran posada rústica, aparco el coche y se aproximo a la casa- Recuerden nada de magia- Les advirtió a sus hijas, aunque trato de sonar serio, se sentía emocionado, como si viviera su propia cruzada-

-Antoni, tómalo en serio- Se quejó su esposa entregando los bolsos-

-Lo hago querida, si algo sale mal puedo desmemorizar a todo el pueblo, tu tranquila- Explicó su esposo cargando el equipaje y tomando de la mano a su hija mayor, su esposa hizo un sonido de disgusto a su espalda y lo siguió por la entrada a la recepción-

\- Buenas tardes, quisiera una habitación con dos camas de ser posible- Explicó Antoni a un hombre robusto-

-Tiene suerte nos queda solo una habitación con dos camas, ¿También viene por la cacería?- Cuestionó el recepcionista-

-No y si, estamos de vacaciones, queríamos venir a un lugar como este tranquilo , sin mucha gente, con bastante nieve, pero escuchamos la historia y la curiosidad nos ganó- Contesto Sasha con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Supongo que vino mucha gente buscando al monstruos-

-Muchos cazadores, si, - Respondió embelesado, dejó caer la llave de la habitación sonoramente en el mostrador y Antoni carraspeo para que el hombre se recompusieron- Pero claro también hay familias, dos, los patrocinadores de la cacería unos amigos suyos unos fanáticos religiosos -

\- No somos fanático - Habló la voz de una mujer - Somos buscadores de la verdad, hijos de dios. Mi nombre es Mary Lou Barebone y en la sala de allá, están mis hijos la mayor Chastity y mi pequeño Credence-

El corazón de Tina se detuvo, apretó el agarre a la mano de su padre y trato de ver a Credence a lo lejos, su padre le devolvió el agarre y la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, mientras la presentaba - Por que no van a presentarse con los niños, mamá y papá desempacaran y vendrán por ustedes para cenar-

-No se alejen, volveremos en un momento- Sasha agregó con aprensión-

-No se preocupe, yo estaré con ellos- Mary Lou comento, pero eso solo angustiaba a la bruja, tenía algo en su mirada que le recordaba a un carcelero cruel- Vamos pequeñas - Dijo la señora avanzando hacia los niños, en total había seis, tres eran trillizos idénticos con cabello rubio y ojos azules de alrededor de 7 años, una bebé gateando, otra niña rubia de también uno años y por ultimo mas apartado leyendo un libro un niño de cabello negro y piel muy blanca- Hijos- Ladro su madre y la pequeña Chastity salto de su lugar con los trillizos, acercándose, Credense se levanto igual de apresurado, pero mirando el suelo-

\- Soy Chastily Barbone, tengo nueve años, espero que nos llevemos bien - Credence iba a presentarse, pero con los nervios tartamudeo un poco, por lo que intervino su madre - Y este es Credence tiene seis años- Lo presentó sonriendo y agachándose a su altura, se habría visto como una madre preocupada, de no haber sido vista por Tina, que noto el momento exacto en que la señora le clavara las uñas en el hombro al pequeño para que este levantara la vista.

\- Un placer somos Queenie y Tina Goldstein, tenemo años respectivamente- Presentó Tina sonriendole al tímido niño-

-Muy bien sean buenos y jueguen juntos- Explicó la señora dándole otro apretón a su hijo y caminando hacia una mesa más alejada-

-Yo no quiero jugar con bebés, ya tenemos uno- Gritó uno de los trillizos ignorándolos- Chastity ven a jugar con nosotros, deja las con el raro de tu hermano-

-No es raro, solo torpe- Hablo la niña, alejándose de las niñas nuevas-

\- Lo siento- Soltó el niño dispuesto a irse-

-¿Porque?-Cuestión Tina deteniéndolo

-Soy raro y la gente no le gusto- Explicó avergonzado tratando de huir-

\- Yo creo que ser raro es genial, te hace único - Agregó Tina tomándolo del brazo-

-Si , ser raro es super duper interesante, Teeni es muy rara, por eso es super divertida - Concordó la pequeña jalándolo del otro brazo, se apartaron de la estancia y se sentaron en un sillón largo los tres-

\- Yo …-Credence estaba rojo de vergüenza lo habían dejado al medio y ambas niñas lo miraban con rostros resplandecientes-

-Mierda lo estoy asustando, debo ganar su confianza- Credence, tal vez nosotras deberíamos disculparnos, no queríamos abrumarte, solo pensamos que podríamos ser amigos- Explicó Tina sentándose un poco más lejos-

-¿Amigos?- Cuestiono impresionado- Amigos míos?

-Tal ves si es tonto- Soto Queenie ladeando la cabeza- Si te hablamos mirándote a ti, obvio que es a ti- Explicó riendo- No estés nervioso, nosotros no golpeamos a quienes se equivocan - La pequeña sonrió despreocupadamente mientras hablaba, sin notar la cara de espanto de Credence y el pánico en la de su hermana- Yo también juego a tratar de mover cosas, pero es muy difícil, a mi no me pegan por ello, que raros son tus padres, el cinturón va solo en el pantalón porque se lo quita tu papa?-

-Queene cállate- Salto Tina del sillón jalando a Credence y a su hermana fuera de la habitación escondiéndose en un corredor que daba hacia la salida-

\- ¿Como sabes eso? ¿Como? ¡Si le dices a mama me matara! Yo haré lo que sea, porfavor no le digas - Suplicó el niño de rodillas-

\- Claro que no le diremos, Credence no queremos hacerte daño- Explicó Tina -Bien piensa Tina, Queene ya reveló que usa magia, aunque como está asustado no se dio cuenta, debemos usar esto a nuestro favor - En realidad nosotras sabemos que hay magia en ti- Tina lo vio pasar del rojo al blanco, mientras negaba con la cabeza- No tienes que negarlo lo entendemos y no creemos que sea malo, y si tu quieres alejarte de ellos, nosotras te ayudaremos-

-No puedo dejarla es mi mamá- Soltó Credence-

-¿Lo es? - Cuestionó la voz de un hombre-

-Papi- Dijo Queenie feliz - Papi sabe mucho, y puede curar tu herida, la que te duele por el cinturón-

-Yo, como- Se angustió el pequeño, lo vio como un animal asustado, tratando de huir, sin saber cómo consolarlo se acercó y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo-

-Mi hermana lo sabe porque puede leer tu mente, y papa puede curarte por que es un mago, no como el que inventa tu supuesta madre, sino uno bueno, y tu lo eres es por eso que te suceden cosas raras- Tina vomito toda la información y ajusto con firmeza su abrazo- Se que es mucha información, se que no tienes por que creer en mis palabras , pero Credence yo quiero salvarte del dolor, no te prometo una vida fácil, pero te prometo que podrás elegir, te prometo justicia, y te juro que si me crees yo seré tu familia siempre- Tina lo sintió temblar, pero correspondió su abrazo-

-Ella no me quiere, y dijo que soy monstruoso, que ni mi madre me quiso, yo no quiero sufrir - El niño comenzó a llorar mientras correspondía el abrazo de Tina -

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros, cierto papi? No llores, me da pena- Dijo Queenie con ojos cristalinos- Papa desmemo a todos-

\- En Realidad es algo más mundano- Explicó Antoni-

-Qué hacen aquí - Cuestiono Mary Lou molesta viendo a Credence abrazar a la pequeña Tina-

\- Algo que no mencione señora Barebone, es que trabajo en protección a menores, y este niño está lleno de moretones, algo que decir- Cuestiono Antoni con su porte severo-

-Yo, los niños juegan y se lastiman- Contesto aturdida la señora-

-Con cinturones?- Cuestiono Sasha, Tina se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su madre también estaba presente- Además el niño, parece no ser biológicamente suyo- El estado castiga severamente a los padres negligentes, pero es aún más duro con los adoptivos

\- Pues llévenselo- Gritó un hombre con un fuerte olor a alcohol caminando por el pasillo- Estoy harto de esa peste, nos trae mala suerte, habíamos encontrado al monstruo y luego blan se desapareció, nos vamos hacia el sur, tal vez migraron -

-No puedes decir eso en serio? Además acabamos de llegar, podría volver a aparecer- Argumento Mary Lou-

-Si perdemos el favor de los MCollins, no tendremos fondos, y ellos quieren perseguirlo, por eso no dejare que ese engendro me dé más problemas, pensaba dejarlo afuera de todos modos- Señaló el Señor Barebone-

-Como puede referirse al pequeño de esa forma- Le gritó Sasha indignada- Debería meterlo en la cárcel- La señora Barebone entro en pánico y explicó que ellos no maltrataban al niño, solo eran los nervios por esos seres malignos que acosaban a la humanidad y aceptó regresar al niño al estado, ya que era lo mejor para el pequeño-

-Bien si está conforme con eso, y solo por que estoy de vacaciones lo haremos simple, renunciara a la adopción y nos entrega la tutela del pequeño- Explicó Antoni sacando unos papeles ambos señores firmaron y regresaron a sus habitaciones, se marcharon con la otra familia una hora después con sus otros seguidores, dejando la posada vacía -

-Es legal?- Cuestiono Tina mientras Credence saltaba junto con Queenie en la nieve y gritaba que era libre-

-Claro que sí- Respondió su madre con molestia- Tu y tu padre siempre usan el argumento de desmemorizar gente, pero eso es imposible en algunos casos, lo más lógico era quitarles al niño de forma legal, ellos ni siquiera leyeron lo que firmaron, solo cedieron sus responsabilidades, derechos y obligaciones con el niño a nosotros, se lo envié a un amigo que lo presentara hoy mismo a un juez nomaj, para que sea absolutamente un hecho la adopción de niño-

-Pensé que no quieres adoptarlo?- Tina estaba contentísima, fue un enredo desde que llegó y todo se movió a la velocidad de la luz, pero está absolutamente feliz-

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea, pero nadie merece ser abusado, también lo lamento por la otra niña de esa familia- Queenie corrió jalando a Credence frente a sus padres-

-Credence tiene un secreto- Señaló la niña riendo muy emocionada-

Sasha y Antoni se miraron extrañados, y con un gesto amable le pidieron continuar- Yo alimento a un perrito en el bosque - Explicó el niño avergonzado-

-Ahora debo adoptar un perro- Se quejó la madre, pero rio con resignación- Venga demuéstralo, pero lo advierto si hace pis en mi piso lo tiró a un pozo- Su marido rio mientras Credence se ponía nervioso- Es broma- Explicó Tina tomándolo de la mano- Ahora somos familia y la familia no se abandona, ni se olvida, es para ti y para el perro- Explico Tina, mientras se introducían en el bosque, sin embargo su padre se adelantó y les dijo que retrocediera -

-Credence como es el perro que alimentas - Pidió Antoni-

-Es un cachorro muy pequeño y gris- Explico Credence haciendo un gesto con las manos sobre la medida- El huye cuando me ve, pero se acerca a la comida que dejo-

-¿Que pasa Antoni?- Cuestiono Sasha juntando a los niños-

-Creo que es un lobo, lo que cuida Credence- Explico viendo huellas- Y no uno normal, las huellas cambian de tamaño, pero mantienen su patrón- Creo que es el monstruo que buscan los fanáticos, pero jamas supe que hubieran bestias como esas-

-¡Antoni!- Gritó su esposa tomando a los niños y retrocediendo, a lo lejos corría hacia ellos un enorme lobo de al menos un metro y medio de altura, su padre intentó lanzar un encantamiento para asustarlo, pero su varita apenas y soltó unas chispas. Antoni sacó un cuchillo de cazador de su bota, pero antes de atacar noto como el lobo estaba sangrando, por lo que solo lo evadió, el lobo se desplomó en el suelo y se escucharon aullidos que se aproximaban-

-Sasha corre con lo niños, los lobos lo están cazando- Explicó Antoni corriendo hacia su esposa iba a tomar a Tina cuando esta se aparto-

-Hay que llevarlo, lo van a matar-

\- Tina no es tiempo para eso, así es la naturaleza- Soltó su padre jalándola, soltó el cuchillo para sujetar con ambas manos cuando sintió como los árboles crujían, frente a ellos estaba un lobo aun mas grande que el anterior tenía unos seis metros de altura, el lobo los miro, pero volvió su atención al lobo en el suelo, apenas se podría sostener, pero logró pararse y gruñir al lobo más grande, su padre estaba inmóvil Tina lo aprovechó y se soltó, corriendo hacia el lobo pequeño-

-No es justo, el quiere vivir, es fuerte déjalo vivir - Tina le gritó al lobo más grande, algo en su pecho le dolía, se sentía como el día que murió, sentía que su corazón se apagaba mientras su mente le rogaba seguir respirando. Ambos lobos le gruñeron, Tina había recogido el cuchillo de su padre, lo tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó al ojo del lobo, algo en ella le dijo que podría atinar, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, y luego corrió, el lobo pequeño corrió al lado de ella mientras el otro lobo los seguía intentando quitarse el cuchillo , escuchó a su padre gritar, se detuvo cuando vio un campo de nieve llano, el lobo gigante estaba frente a ella, el lobo pequeño parado a su lado -

-Tu me cuidas y yo te cuido- Le dijo Tina, sintió que su mente se apagaba por un segundo y supo que hacer, cómo moverse, cómo atacar. En un segundo recogió un palo del suelo y corrió con él hacia el lobo, el lobo pequeño se fue por detrás y se lanzó al cuello quedando colgado del grande, quien por instinto bajo cabeza para golpearlo con el suelo, Tina clavó el palo en el otro ojo, mientras el lobo aullaba de dolor , la pequeña le quitó el cuchillo del otro ojo y lo clavó varias veces, tratando de entrar más profundo, el lobo cayó gimoteando, la niña clavó lo más profundo que pudo el cuchillo y la respiración del lobo gigante se detuvo, el lobo más pequeño se levantó y se dejó caer al lado de la pequeña .

Su padre apareció, llevaba una espada con él, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su pequeña niña estaba sobre sangre y carne, cubierta por completo de sangre, con la mirada opaca y perdida, la llamó sin obtener respuesta. Luego el pánico se apoderó de él, entre los árboles salieron más lobos, algunos enormes como el anterior y otros de solo dos metro, acompañados de nativos-

-No queremos problemas, el lobo nos atacó- Explicó Antoni en guardia, su hija avanzó hacia el lobo pequeño, todo a su alrededor se seco, la nieve desapareció y la hierba bajo la nieve se volvió polvo, y el lobo se curó, mientras ella cai desmayada- Tina -Gritó su padre acunando su cuerpo, comprobó que seguía respirando, y suspiro-

-Mató a un Kenai-Dijo un anciano acercándose con un lobo- Y se bañó en la sangre de su víctima-

-Ella...yo asumiré cualquier cosa, solo déjame regresarla a casa- Su padre suplico, no sabia que hacer, no podía usar magia junto a los lobos. El lobo pequeño se levantó y protectoramente se puso frente a Antoni, gruñendole al anciano-

-No castigo, ella ganó, el lobo es suyo, los guerreros merecen respeto, hoy ella es hija de un kenai, es una estrella entre rocas- Explicó el hombre dándole una piedra azul, como un zafiro- Debe volver, y nosotros arreglaremos su espíritu, él le enseñara cómo llegar - Señaló al lobo y se fue con el resto de su gente. El lobo saco el corazón del lobo muerto y se lo dejo a los pies de Antoni-

-Esperas que también me lleve eso?-Cuestiono Antoni, el lobo se sacudió y su tamaño cambió dramáticamente al de un cachorro de tres meses- Como rayos le cuento esto a tu madre- Suspiro viendo a su pequeña hija dormir-

La frase de la familia la puse porque justo hoy vi lilo y stitch, espero que les haya gustado lamento la tardanza , recuerden que con una señal de vida yo escribo, si hay más de una escribo mas rápido.

besos y abrazos

Capitulo cuatro : Pensando en Newt


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro : Pensando en Newt**

**Una semana después...**

La nueva casa de los Goldstein contaba con cinco habitaciones, aunque sólo usaban cuatro, pues las niñas seguían compartiendo habitación. En la sala se encontraba Sasha escuchando a Tina tocar el piano, corriendo hacia ellas fue una pequeña rubia seguida de Credence, que intentaba alcanzarla y prepararse en caso de que cayera.

-Tenny vamos a jugar-Exigió la pequeña jalando a su hermana-

\- Quenni hermosa te pedí que jugaras con el niño Credence, tu hermana debe practicar - Habló su madre de forma tranquila, pero sin mirar al pequeño .

-Lo lamento señora Sasha, no pude detenerla - Se excuso el pequeño Moreno mirando al suelo nervioso.

-Pará qué practica a mano si puede hacerlo con magia - Bufo la niña cruzándose de brazos-

\- Porque la perfección se adquiere con práctica y su nivel, no mejorará si sólo usa magia, debe entender con sus manos como se toca, para transmitirlo a través de su varita- Explicó su madre acariciándole la cabeza - Pero más importante, tu también deberías practicar, enséñale al niño Credence lo básico, será una humillación para la familia, si no puede - Comentó con una mirada severa, indicando el piano- Se que esta semana ha sido de adaptación para todos, pero espero que no avergüences a esta familia y te esfuerces.

-Madre no seas despectiva - Se quejo Tina guardando su instrumento, y mirando con dulzura a su nuevo hermano- A mamá le importa mucho la música y el arte, pero tu tomate el tiempo que necesites, la creatividad y la belleza no es algo que se mida, es algo que se siente-

\- No quise sonar despectiva, solo comento que espero esfuerzo y dedicación-Comentó Sasha sentando a la menor de sus hijas en el piano y señalando le al niño, que se sentara al lado y observara-

-Yo toco muy bonito - Presumió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa -

-Iré por algo de comer - Mencionó tina saliendo de la sala, en la cocina se subió sobre un banco para alcanzar el cereal y la leche, hacer esas cosas le recordaban que una vez fue más alta, su vida pasaba parecía un sueño muy elaborado, hojeo la novela nomaj de su madre distraída, río al encontrar una parte algo subida de tono, ahora entendía porque su madre le prohibió tomarla. Se rió pensando en las escenas absurdas que escribía, pero su atención se enfocó al notar algo familiar en las descripciones y luego un nombre la desconcertó Catrina Runa Greinth, dejó caer la cuchara que sostenía y sintió que el ruido del cubierto opaca a cada sonido y le dio vértigo cuando se alejo para recogerla - Es mi nombre - Soltó pensando en lo extraño que era su nombre, como para verlo en una novela, rápidamente la ojeo, leyó el principio y hasta la mitad se quedó sin aire- Es mi vida, que mierda-

-Tina ese vocabulario?! - Gritó su madre -

-Yo… - Tina se atraganto con el aire, pero escondió el libro tirándolo dentro de una olla, su madre la vio con la cuchara manchada y el piso con algo de leche-

-Solo se ensucio niña por dios, no digas esas palabras-Sasha le dio la espalda y fue por paño para trapear-No aceptó ese vocabulario, ve a tu cuarto y avanza la tarea de mañana - Tina rápidamente tomó el libro y disculpándose subió a su habitación-

Lo más difícil del día fue fingir indiferencia e ignorar sus pensamientos, su padre como siempre la llenó de preguntas, desde el suceso en las montañas, hace una semana, le dedicaba toda una hora a hablar sobre sus recuerdos, la verdad no recordaba nada aparte de correr por su vida y luego todo negro, pero esta vez pudo distraerlo ella, lo llenó de preguntas sobre el lobo, afortunadamente su padre había usado sus conexiones para obtener un permiso, el lobo era suyo y podría tenerlo en su propiedad, pero también debía buscarle alguna utilidad para macusa. Pronto estarían juntos y ella lo entrenaría, era feliz, pero su mente vagaba en otra parte.

Ahora de noche, sentada frente a la ventana su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas había leído casi por completo el libre, sintió que leía su biografía, había cosas tan específicas como el color y diseño de sus jeans favoritos cuando era pequeña, hasta la descripción exacta de su ex novio, pero donde ella moría el libro continuaba, en ese cruze de calle ella volvía sobre sus pasos y le pedía su número a un antiguo amigo, tenían una relación y aunque no leyó entera su relación terminaba en un felices por siempre.

Pero su vida no terminaba así, ella había muerto, todo lo que decía el libro de ese día era cierto había pasado así, solo que cuando pensó en volver y pedirle a Jamie su número el camión la golpeó.

Sintió las lágrimas caer, estaba agotada, el cuerpo de una niña, no podía soportar el estrés que sentía, había muerto en su mundo, pero en este era una historia de amor.

De pronto un escalofrío la recorrió, en su tiempo Tina era un história, Tina se quedaba con Newt y vivían felices por siempre, hasta ahora no había pensado en su amor predestinado, tenía tiempo para conocerlo, pero y si no…

¿Qué pasaba si como en su tiempo moría?

¿Sería Jeimi algo así como su amor predestinado en su mundo?

¿Sería ese amor una sentencia de muerte?

¿Newt se convertiría en la razón de su muerte ahora?

¿En vez de la historia de la película, ella lo conocería y moriría? ¿Pero porque?

Se sentía como si hubiera un enjambre de abejas en su cabeza, todas zumbando preguntas sin respuestas.

Se supone que todo estaría bien, Credence salvado y ella solo debía preocuparse de ser una excelente aurora y seducir al tímido de Newt, se suponía que sería divertido el salseo con Newt, aunque no le había dado vueltas al asunto de su romance pensó que la idea de seducir a Newt en su maleta , en su casa en Londres era tan real como que el sol sale todos los días , ahora su plan de sexo salvaje se sentía como un golpe en el estómago,pero ¿Ahora que hacer? Y si moría al verlo...

-¿Nunca contaré sus pecas ? Viviré siendo una bunty, jamás lo veré sin camisa-

Tina se desplomó en la cama, haciendo más ruido del que pretendía, miró a su hermana que se levantaba sobresaltada.

-Lo siento Queinni no quise despertarte- Susurro Tina secándose las lágrimas, su pequeña hermana la veía con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué estás despierta? ¿La señorita de tus sueños no te deja dormir? - Cuestionó la pequeña restregando sus ojos .

-¿Que señorita? -

-La señorita que habla mientras duermes , sueñas con ella todas las noches, ella da vueltas y vueltas en un carrusel - Explicó su hermana pensativa y preocupada, mientras movía sus manos y asia un ruido similar a la música de feria - Me asusta, siempre está triste y habla en un idioma que no entiendo, y cuando se da cuenta que estoy escuchándola, me cuenta cosas tristes, que son secreto.

-Quenne de que rayos hablas!, ¿Es un fantasma? ¿Cómo luce? Si no habla tu idioma como la entiendes ¿Que te dice? Lo que me faltaba que me acose un muerto. - Le pidió su hermana inquieta, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No se, nunca dice mucho, repite que no quiere volver a empezar, que quiere tiempo, que le duele el corazón, le pregunté si venía a verte y dijo que pronto cuando se acordará se vería, también le pregunte si está en un carrusel por que suena una canción, y dijo que fue su muerte favorita, ella me asusta, no me gusta que sueñes con ella - Se quejo la menor con un gesto de reproche.

-¿Por eso me despiertas en las noches? - Cuestionó Tina recordando a su hermanita zarandearla y dormir en su cama, le acarició la cabeza para calmarla- Te dijo algo más ¿Ccomo es o como se llama?¿A que se refiere con tiempo?.

-Dijo que no le gusta su nombre, que cualquiera de los otros funciona, pero el primero lo odia, también le pregunté cómo era por qué pensé que debía verse como una bruja fea, pero dijo que era como la luna en la noche, así que no se, las estrellas son lindas, pero , será que se parece a una, oserá como la luna?Redonda ? O tal es hizo mal un hechizo y brilla? ¿Crees que sea pequeña y brillante? - Se cuestionó la menor.

-Creo que fue un sueño, solo uno raro , pero si vuelve a aparecer pregúntale por Catrina - Le pidió su hermana acostándose con ella y acariciando su cabello.

-¿Quien es Catrina?-Cuestionó curiosa la rubia pero creando los ojos-

-Alguien que conocí- Respondió la morena mirando el techo, tenia mil sentimientos en su corazón y demasiadas ideas en su cabeza . Acaricio el cabello de su hermana hasta que se convenció que dormía y en silencio dejó que las lágrimas la consumieran en silencio.

**Perdón tarde un siglos en escribir, he estado haciendo horas extra en mi pega y llegó muerta . Voy a tratar de actualizar en una semana mas (ósea el 31 para empezar el nuevo año con un capituló), siempre que vea señales de vida .**

**Gracias por las señales que dieron el capitulo anterior , mi corazón las tiene presente, y mi ansiedad también .**

**Besos y abrazos .**

**Próximo capituló La escuela es una mie* **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 La escuela es una mie**

-No entiendo como tu padre te deja con esta bestia, ese hijo mío es un irresponsable- Su abuela contemplaba a Tina ordenandole sin mucho éxito al pequeño lobo que se sentara-

-Por que no es agresivo, no conmigo por lo menos- Se explicó la pequeña-

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó la abuela

-Pues que tu estas aqui de visita, mientras mi madre fue a comprar otra mesa y otro refrigerador, con Queenie, Se explicó mientras ponía distancia entre ella y su mascota- Ven Samai, ven conmigo- Pidió abriendo los brazos el lobo fue corriendo hacia ella y se acostó en su regazo , para recibir cariño-

-Pensé que la casa se veía vacía cuando entre, con más razón deberían deshacerse de él, tener un lobo y uno que evita que puedas usar magia , como le sirve eso a un brujo- Su abuela se quejaba mucho desde que se enteró, sin embargo acariciaba al lobo, como si fuera un perro normal- ¿Y dónde está mi hijo? Si tu madre fue sola-

-Ellos … él está entrenando a Credence, mamá lo recogerá antes de volver, el tiene mucho potencial y papa quiere inscribirlo en Ilvermorny cuando cumpla 9 - Tina respondió de forma automática, su abuela siguió hablando de que eso era sobre exigirle a un niño, y que los niños deben ser niños, pero se perdió en sus pensamientos, desde que Queenie le había hablado de la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños, todo había dado un giro de 360 grados, su padre descubrió el gran poder de su hijo adoptivo y pasaba todo su tiempo libre enseñandole lo básico de magia, realmente no le importaba ya que había podido dedicar su mente a tratar de entender, empezó a recordar mas cosas , cosas que no vivió en su vida pasada, pero sabía que eran suyas, una casa en el campo y un jardín de margaritas, se aprovechó de los textos que traía su padre y aprendió lo básico de crear hechizos propios, llevaba una semana practicando uno que trajera a ella todo lo relacionado a sus vidas pasadas , aunque los primeros intentos desordenaron y casi explotaron la oficina de su padre, no recibió una reprimenda y tampoco pidieron una explicación, ya que su madre culpó a la falta de atención que recibía.

Le preocupaba la actitud de su madre a veces actuaba tranquila exigiendo como siempre, pero luego le entraba el demonio y se gritaban a puertas cerradas con su padre, Tina suponía que se trataba de Credence, su madre le había dicho que ambos tendrían que tomar el examen a la escuela a temprana edad, que no podía quedar en menor posición, que el adoptado, sin embargo le había gritado cuando su padre sugirió que ambos podrían ser aurores, su madre estaba negada a una carrera en la que pusiera en peligro su vida-

-Tina! Por dios me estas escuchando!- Gritó su abuela jalandola del brazo, Samai gruño y le mostró los dientes a la mujer-

-Perdón , me distraje , que decias- Cuestionó

-Muchas cosas niñas, pero lo más importante es que ese lobo es muy agresivo, que harás si muerde a tu hermana?- Su abuela miró con desconfianza al canino ahora -

-No creo que lo haga, no a menos que Queenie me ataque , me he dado cuenta estas semanas con Samai, que, aunque no me responde a órdenes como sentarse o traer cosas, entiende cuando lo llamo y me protege-

-Eres una bruja puedes defenderte, en eso concuerdo con tu madre, este lobo solo sirve para traer problemas, si fueras nomaj sería muy útil, pero como bruja te deja impotente- Se quejo su abuela de forma dramática - Imagina si creen que quieres atacar a la comunidad mágica, o romper la ley del secreto-

-No creo que pase, pero si pasa lo manejare en el camino, cambiando de tema quisiera ir a una librería mágica, ¿Me llevas? -

\- No creas que me engañas pequeña , quizas tus padres esten distraidos discutiendo entre ellos , pero yo te veo- Soltó la anciana poniéndose a la altura de su nieta- Tienes una intranquilidad en la mirada-

-Que dramatica abuela , solo quiero estudiar, para no quedar atrás - Explicó suavizando su expresión de forma tierna-

\- Esa es otra tontería, el mundo parece que quiere guerra y sus padres se ponen a entrenarlos, qué dirá la gente - La señora se levantó y le indico que la siguiera a la cocina - Tus padres son importantes, mi hijo está a meses de ser nombrado ministro de seguridad en Macusa, pero no se preocupa de la situación del mundo, si se enteran que entrena a sus hijos, ¿Que pensara la gente? La abuela te lo dirá , que la guerra se acerca a nuestra nación, ese bombón de Gerard Grinderwar anda creando pánico por europa, una amiga en viena me dijo, que tienen ideas extremistas - Parloteo mientras ponía un emparedado de jamón y queso frente a su nieta-¿ Escuchaste eso?-Tina miró hacia el recibidor cuando su abuela preguntó, vio a su madre y hermana en la puerta-

-Tina arriba rapido, necesito que te cambies, ponte el vestido color plata y baja- Gritó su madre la pequeña subió corriendo con su hermana, el tono de su madre era urgente y sabía que no debía hacerla esperar-

-¿Que pasa Sasha?- Cuestionó la abuela viendo a su nuera usar su varita para retocar su apariencia-

-Su hijo, como siempre- Empezó pero cayó al ver a sus hijas aparecer por la escalera- nos vamos a ilvermorny, consegui una entrevista para Tina y Credence- Explicó acercándose a la chimenea - Tina necesito que seas indómita- Le susurro su madre, la pequeña la miro extrañada, sin embargo asintió, mientras aparecian en la chimenea de la escuela-

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con su hermana cogida de la mano, Tina noto que aunque los muros eran de piedra y tenía techos altos la escuela no era como Howards, no el que ella recordaba, era más parecido a los internados de las series, por lo poco que veía era enorme, pero no tenía realmente torres, el jardín era amplio y bien cuidado- Prepárate Tina, recuerda indómita- Susurro antes de acercarse a dos hombres de traje uno tenía un aspecto relajado, más el otro se paraba levantando la barbilla con altivez, a su lado una mujer afroamericana bien vestida que hablaba animadamente- Un placer lamento el retraso, como prometí traje a mis hijas, ¿Dónde está Credence?-

-Juega con los otros niños, podemos- Comentó uno de los hombres pero fue interrumpido por el otro-

-Que sus niñas los bosques, están suficientemente grandes para encontrar a su … hermano, por eso estamos aquí ¿No?, Para mostrar lo autosuficiente que son nuestros hijos - Soltó el más serio mirando con desprecio a Sasha quien sonreía inmutable-

-Claro, Tina ve y encuentra a Credence y recuerda lo que te mencione- La pequeña asintió y se alejo hacia donde había más vegetación, se escuchaban ruidos y voces-

-Queenie ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿No fueron por la mesa y un refrigerador?- Cuestiono a su hermana pequeña mientras veía a lo lejos un grupo de niños-

-No fuimos, estaba aburrida tooodo el rato, mamá se encontró con el tipo amargo, cuando fuimos por Credence, y discutieron sobre que él quiere que su hijo de nueve entre en la escuela, porque es super duper, y le molesta que papá quisiera copiar su idea, mama se rio mucho, tu sabes esa riza y cara que pone antes de castigarnos, terminó encontrándose con la señora morena y, siguieron hablando de la escuela, trajeron a Credence , y luego pidieron que tú vinieras, y luego estamos aquí- Explico la pequeña con un puchero- Oye! Estan molestando a Credence- Grito cuando se acercó , un grupo de cinco niños mayores de unos doce se reían mientras otro más pequeño , pero mayor que Credence lo empujaba- ¿Que creen que hacen es mi hermano!-

\- Mira vinieron a rescatarte, una nenita viene a salvarte- Habló el bravucón mientras los otros se reían-

-Disculpa, somos sus hermanas, puedes decirnos qué sucede- Hablo tina acercándose calmadamente, Credence se veía al borde de las lágrimas y se sujetaba las manos con fuerza-

-Le enseñó su lugar - Habló empujándolo con magia-

-La magia está prohibida aquí - Explicó Credence en el suelo mirando la cara enojada de su hermana- Estoy bien-

-Pero que valiente, mejor apártate niña, se que a tú familia le gusta recoger basura , pero no te metas donde no te llaman- El niño se acercó a Tina y susurró en su oído - Asquerosa sangre …- El niño no terminó su oración se dobló sobre su estómago frente a Tina, la cual lo miraba sin mucha expresión- Maldita enana.

\- Disculpa no te escuche - Respondió tomándolo de la cabeza y le estrelló la rodilla, el niño gritó mientras caía al suelo y sujetaba su nariz que no dejaba de sangrar. El resto de los niños hizo un sonido de sorpresa y rápidamente llegaron adultos a la escena-

-¿Qué pasó aquí? - Gritó un profesor acercándose al niño en el suelo.

-Le enseñó defensa personal- Explicó Tina sonriendo.

-Mentira ella me golpeó- Gritó , la madre de Tina y el grupo con el que estaban se acercó- Padre ella me atacó!-

-Que cruel eres- Sollozo Tina, con voz chillona- Dijiste que como mi hermano no se defendía, que intentara yo mostrarte si podía hacerlo.

-Yo no …

-Yo estaba tan asustada, él lanzó magia contra mi hermanito, yo no quería que me golpeara- Tina terminó de hablar y comenzó a llorar-

-Usar magia está estrictamente prohibido para menores- Explicó la señora que venía con la madre de la pequeña-

-Debe haber un error - Sentenció el hombre severo a la mujer-

-Todos ellos son testigos, o quizás van a mentir y ser cómplices, pues él me gritó sangre sucia y todos rieron- Dijo Tina apuntándolos , los niños se sorprendieron y sé quejaron -

-No lo escuchamos decirle sangre sucia profesora, pero si lo vimos atacar con magia al niño, lo íbamos a detener lo juro- Se adelantó un niño -

-Por más talento que tenga su hijo señor Malfoy, condenamos el uso de magia contra otro estudiante, además ese tipo de comentarios separatistas,la idea de una excepción es inadmisible- Comentó la señora-

-Como se atreve, además la niña-

-Yo no use magia- Se defendió Tina mirando a su madre.

\- Mi hija es impulsiva, sin embargo ella respeta las normas señor Malfoy y seguramente está arrepentida del daño que le causó a su hijo mayor, por tres años, estoy completamente convencida que mi pequeña y frágil niña, de seis años no quiso romper la nariz de su hijo¿ No Tine ?-Cuestionó su madre, mientras el hombre se ponía rojo de ira y los niños aguantaban la risa-

-Claro madre, lo lamento- Se disculpó la pequeña bajando la cabeza. El hombre recogió a su hijo de un brazo y se esfumó del lugar, sin despedirse de nadie.

-Muy bien se acabó el espectáculo, vuelvan a sus clases o sus dormitorios- Exclamó un profesor-

\- El señor Malfoy no dejará pasar este incidente, señora Goldstein -

-Y qué dirá? Que mi nena de seis dejó en el suelo sangrando a su muchacho, él jamás lo mencionará- Se rio Sasha- Tranquila mis niños entrarán a la escuela en su momento, sin presiones, con esto simplemente nos sacamos de encima a esa horrible familia, usar su nombre para causar presión en Macusa es algo que no podía permitir .

\- Esperó que no se desmotiven los pequeñas , estas cosas no suelen pasar- Se excusó un profesor -

-Pero pasan -Lo corto Tina- Con eso basta para que la escuela sea una…

-Perdona a mi hija , ella es indómita- Se rió su madre dándole una mirada severa a su hija-

**Lo siento es corto, pero por lo menos empezamos el año con capituló, aún no pienso en el capituló siguiente , pero se que pasarán unos años .**

**Besos y abrazos**


End file.
